Blue
by Dragon of Silver
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Chase wears such ugly shirts? Or what happens when Chase touches the markers? House knows. HouseChase Slash. A collection of kinky scenarios.
1. Blue Pens

Chase chewed on the end of his pen. Usually he used pencils, but he had looked everywhere and couldn't find any. Pens were good enough and didn't taste that bad. Someone opened the glass door roughly, startling Chase. He bit down. Hard.

"Crap." Blue ink flooded his mouth and poured down his chin. Foreman watched, amused at the display.

"You might want to wash your mouth out." Said the Neurologist smugly.

Chase just looked at his colleague with one hand cupped under his chin to stop ink from ruining his shirt, although most people would encourage him to dye his shirt blue, as it would look better and actually go more with his tie. He was wearing a dusty orange shirt with vertical, yellow stripes. The look was completed with an emerald green tie.

Walking over to the sink, the Intensivist sighed. He didn't like Foreman that much. Sure, he could tolerate him, and occasionally have a good conversation and a laugh with him, but that was when someone else was around. When they were alone together, it was best if they both kept their mouths shut.

The door opened again as Chase was taking a mouthful of water out of a mug. He sloshed the liquid around in his mouth before spitting it out in the sink. He looked over his shoulder and saw that House and Cameron had walked in too.

He managed a small smile. He was always amused when House would push and harass Foreman. It was quite funny, and it touched Chase, because he knew that House was only doing it because Chase and Foreman clashed.

House looked at Chase for a long moment. "You better not have stained my mug." He said. His tone was flat but had a warning growl in it that was only heard on a subconscious level, giving Chase a feeling of dread.

He looked at the mug. It had a blue mark where he'd been drinking. "It'll wash off." he said, not entirely believing his own words.

There was a very sceptical look on House's face, but the argument was put aside for another moment, though House made biting jokes for the rest of the day. Even though the sleeve of Chase's white lab coat was blue, he wouldn't let him take it off.

Chase threw his keys onto the bench. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was to curl up on a chair and listen to some music as he read a book. For some reason, he couldn't read without background noise.

He read for half an hour, before he had to stop and devote his full attention to the song 'Down Under', which reminded him of Australia. He sung along to it off key.

_And she said: I come from the land down under.  
__Where women glow and men plunder.  
__Did you hear did you hear that thunder?  
__Y-_

"Wow. You should go on 'American Idol'." House mocked, cutting Chase's singing off. "Do me a favour and go get singing lessons before my ears start bleeding."

"How did you get my key? I never gave you my key!"

"I lifted it then went to a key-cutter's and copied it. You're my boyfriend, I have the right to have a key." House said as he made his way into the kitchen. He had a parcel under his arm.

"What's that?"

House smirked. "Just a gift for my favourite Australian. Don't get up. I'll show you later. You have to earn it first."

Chase figured he should be worried, but he wasn't really since he knew he what was coming. Because he did know what was coming, he was a bit paranoid about the ink in his mouth, which he knew was still there.

House came back in and stood in front of Chase. The young doctor had his feet tucked underneath him as he sat on his chair, and there was a book open on his lap. House grabbed the book, being careful not to loose the page, and put it on the table next to the chair. Then he slowly took Chase's wire-rimmed reading glasses off.

House was being very gentle as he let his fingers brush the sides of his lover's face. Chase's eyes fluttered close. Normally House wouldn't want to be so affectionate, but he would make up for it soon when he'd be extra rough.

He grabbed Chase's tie, pulling it up roughly, and then pushed him down, hard, onto the couch. "That shirt is revolting." House knelt on the couch, with one leg on either side of Chase's.

Chase could see that House had taken a Vicodin recently, something for which he was grateful. House threw his cane onto the chair Chase had been sitting on a moment ago.

Placing a hand on the collar of Chase's shirt, on both sides of the tie, and he ripped the shirt apart, sending buttons everywhere.

"God, yes." Chase said through clenched teeth.

"Shut up." House said, as more of a growl then as actual words. "Don't speak, or I'll beat you with my cane."

Chase smiled. It was so hard to find an attractive, blue-eye man who liked having control over people. It had taken Chase ages to find one, and he had found an amazing one.

House used the ugly green tie, to tie Chase's hands together. "Go into the bedroom." House raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "I'll be there soon".

Chase waited in the bedroom for ages, and was tempted to start things off himself, but then House limped in and he saw that Chase was smiling brighter then he'd ever seen him smile. He'd seen the jar in his hand.

"E-bay." The older man explained. "I hope you like it." He held up the jar of vegemite. " 'Cause you're going to be licking this of my body for the rest of the night."

Chase woke up the next morning with the taste of vegemite in his mouth, his hands tied to the bars of the headboard above him, and bite marks all along his collarbones. His orange and yellow shirt was wrinkled up on the floor next to his pants and House had gone sometime in the night.

He chose a dark green shirt with white patterns on it, and a pale lime green tie, knowing that House would hate it. Hopefully he would hate it enough to rip it off again as soon as they got home that evening.

At work Chase watched House act normally, and no one suspected that anything was out of the ordinary. Except for Wilson, who seemed to be the best at reading House.

"Why do you have blue ink on your lips?"

House touched his lips with his fingers. It must have rubbed off from when he had been kissing Chase that night. He needed to think of an excuse, and fast.

House thumped the ground with his cane in mock annoyance. "I knew I couldn't trust Chase to wash that damn mug."

* * *

_I originally posted this as a oneshot, but at the new yearI got an idea. Chapter two is coming soon._


	2. Blue Markers

House's eyes were glued to the computer screen as he typed. Chase was on call that night, which was kind of like a night shift, but there weren't many patients, which was a nice change. He turned his computer off and looked through his glass walls.

Cameron and Foreman were packing up their stuff in the other room, while Chase was sitting there, not paying attention to what the other two were doing. He had a blue whiteboard marker in his hand and was playing with it.

He was holding the marker in his left hand and was running one of his fingers on his right hand along the top of it. Slowly. Teasingly. It was almost as if he knew House was watching him.

Bastard.

House frowned slightly. He hated how Chase had this much control over him. It was okay though, because at night, House was the one in control. When Chase stuck the marker in his mouth to suck on it or chew on it, House decided that was enough.

He went to the door and flung it open. "Chase," He barked. "What have I told you about touching the whiteboard markers?"

"Not to."

"Exactly." House went over and snatched the marker out of Chase's hands. He then whacked the younger man on the nose with it. "Bad Chase." He scolded, much to the amusement of Foreman.

Once the Immunologist and Neurologist had gone home, and House had apparently done the same. Chase decided to make himself comfortable in House's office, when he notices something on the desk.

It was a normal size paper with writing on it. It was written in blue whiteboard marker, in House's messy scrawl.

'_There's a message for you at the Nurses' Station in front of the entrance_'

Chase frowned. "What?" He asked the empty room. He went down to the ground floor, and walked up to the Nurses' Station.

"Hi girls. Is there a message for me?"

"Sure, Doctor Chase." The nurse grabbed a scrap or paper. "It says '_There's something waiting for you in the cafeteria_'." She scrunched up the paper. "And that's it."

Frowning and thanking the woman absentmindedly, Chase continued along his way to and into the cafeteria. There was no one there, but there was something on one of the tables. It was a tube of lubricant on top of another note.

'_Your instructions are on the door of James Wilson's office_'

Chase rolled his eyes. He felt like an idiot, but excitement and curiosity was kind of bubbling in his stomach. Only House could make him feel like this.

'_Room 202. Don't turn on the Light. Put the Lube on the table and lie on the bed, on your stomach_'

It was dark in room 202, but there was still just enough light to see what he was doing. Almost as soon as he lay down someone appeared beside the bed. The tall man used the restraints on the hospital bed to do what they were made for. Restraining.

House grabbed the Lubricant and straddled Chase, who could feel that his boss was only wearing silk boxers.

"I told you before." He rubbed lube on a blue whiteboard marker. "Never touch my markers."

The next day, Chase chose to stand instead of sit while they were throwing out suggestions for how to pass the time. He had a good reason why he couldn't sit down too; It hurt.

Since they had nothing to do, they were making a list of what they could do on the whiteboard. Cameron was writing it down. She paused for a second.

"Where's the lid for this marker?"

Chase's eyes widened and shifted. House tried, and succeeded, to keep a straight face... He would have to look for it later that night.


End file.
